Love is better than everything
by ennilka
Summary: HitsuKarin. This is my first fan fiction. ;) Co się stanie gdy dwójka przyjaciół spotka się po dłuższym czasie?
1. Chapter 1

My English is poor for this reason I wrote in Polish language.

Witam. Jako że żaden ze spotkanych przeze mnie opowiadań nie zadowolił moich oczekiwań a czytałam ich sporo postanowiłam napisać coś sama :D  
Enjoy :)

Dzień w Społeczności dusz był ciepły na szczęście dla Toshiro nie upalny, siedział on w swoim gabinecie i wyglądał przez okno, patrząc jak płatki kwiatów wiśni powoli opadają.  
- Gdzie ta Rangiku- pomyślał drapiąc się po swojej białej czuprynie. Zamyślenie przerwał mu wlatujący do pomieszczenia piekielny motyl, Hitsugaya wyciągną palec pozwalając mu siąść na nim. Treść wiadomości była krótka i zwięzła- „Zebranie kapitanów".  
Kapitan wyszedł ze swojej siedziby i skierował się w stronę 1 oddziału.

-Piękny dzień prawda Hitsugaya taicho?- Toshiro odwrócił się by spojrzeć na kapitana Shunsui'a

-Tak... Naprawdę ładny- rzekł swoim zwykłym chłodnym tonem. Kyoraku podniósł lekko kapelusz aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Tak, to była jedna z tych rzeczy z których Toshiro był zadowolony w ciągu około półtorej roku wzrósł o prawie 25 cm.- Wiesz może czego ma dotyczyć to zebranie?- zapytał kapitana 8 oddziału.

-Niestety nie, ale niebawem zapewne się dowiemy.- uśmiechnął się i poprawił swoje niedbale zarzucone różowe kimono.  
Dotarli do budynku po drodze spotykając kolejnych kapitanów, gdy już wszyscy przybyli i ustawili się w szeregu, Yamamoto wstał ze swojego siedzenia

-Dziękuję wszystkim za tak szybkie przybycie,-zaczął- powodem dla którego się tu stawiliśmy są doniesienia o pustych z dziwnymi zdolnościami, między innymi hipnozą czy paraliżem.- Po sali dało się usłyszeć falę szeptów, główny kapitan stuknął laską w podłogę czym uciszył wszystkich- Z tego właśnie powodu mam zamiar wysłać do świata ludzi ekipę kilku osobową grupę aby zbadała tą sprawę.  
- Chciałbym dodać- Zaczął kapitan 12 oddział- że wymienione umiejętności hollow'ów są bardzo niebezpieczne zarówno dla ludzi jak i shinigami więc zalecam ostrożność.

-Dziękuje kapitanie Mayuri.- przerwał mu Yamamoto-Postanowiłem na to pilne zadanie wysłać zaznajomionego już w świecie ludzi kapitana 10 oddziału. Hitsugaya Toshiro, masz prawo zabrać ze sobą 3 osoby-zwrócił się do niego.-Możecie odejść.

Kapitanowie rozeszli się do swoich kwater

-Taicho- ledwo Toshiro otworzył drzwi z kanapy wstała wstawiona Matsumoto- Gdzie byłeś? Czekałam na Ciebie.-rozczochrana i rozweselona porucznik przywitała kapitana.

-Lepiej szybko wytrzeźwiej,-zwrócił się do niej- mamy misję w świecie ludzi.

-Znów zobaczę się z Orihime,-uśmiechnęła się- Muszę się spakować. Kapitanie ktoś jeszcze będzie?-zapytała

-Tak, już rozmawiałem z Zarakim, jedzie z nami Yumichka i Ikkaku. Zrobiłaś rapor...?- Nim zdążył skończyć Rangiku już nie było w pokoju a wrzask w tym wypadku wydawał się mu bez sensu.  
-Hmm, znów zobaczę Karin, nie widziałem jej chyba już ze 4 lata- pomyślał- i znów będę obserwował błysk w jej oczach podczas meczu... Przestań- skarcił się w myślach- Przecież ona człowiekiem, przecież ona jest z innego świata..Ach...

Pukanie przerwało jego zamyślenie

-Słucham.- powiedział i dziękował w duchu za te nagłe najście

-Kapitanie Hitsugaya,- zza drzwi wyłoniła się łysa głowa Madarame- jesteśmy z Yumichka gotowi... Gdzie jest Rangiku?- zapytał nagle

- Uciekła jak tylko zapytałem o raporty, jeżeli gdzieś ją znajdziesz każ jej być gotową za godzinę przy bramie Senkai

-Tak jest.- ukłonił się nisko i odszedł.

Toshiro spojrzał na kwiaty wiśni przed oddziałem po czym zaczął się przygotowywać na wyjazd.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwie godziny później byli już w domu Orihime pijąc herbatę i jedząc ryż, albo raczej Rangiku i Inue jadły gdyż tylko one „doceniały" smak ryżu z pastą wasabi i słodką fasolką.

-Taicho czemu nie jesz?- Zapytała troskliwie Matsumoto wyglądając przez okno.

-Powiedzmy że mam inny smak.- rzekł leżąc się na sofie

-Tatsuki mi mówiła że niedaleko stąd jest można zjeść ramen- powiedziała Inue do swojej towarzyszki

-W takim razie idę zjeść coś normalnego.-powiedział Hitsugaya wstając ze swojej wygodnej pozycji- Gdzie to jest?- zapytał.

- naprzeciwko boiska.- odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem.

-Niebawem będę z powrotem, uważajcie na siebie.- rzekł do swojej porucznik po czym wyszedł z domu.

W Karakurze było cieplej niż w Soul Society. Jakiś mały chłopiec zapatrzył się na Toshiro po czym skrył się za spódnicą swojej mamy. Emanujący chłód od Hitsugaya i jego białe włosy wciąz wzbudzały lekki niepokój nie tylko u dzieci. Doszedł na opisane miejsce skąd zapachy wzbudzały naprawdę apetyt

-Karin, podaj do mnie!- usłyszał z przeciwnego kierunku i przeszedł na druga stronę ulicy.

Na boisku zobaczył kolegów Kurosaki którzy się zmienili lecz z łatwością ich rozpoznał.

- Do mnie …. - dobrze znany mu głos krzyczał w ich kierunku. Gdy odszukał wzrokiem jego właścicielkę nie mógł uwierzyć, w luźnej białej koszulce,czarnych spodenkach po kolana i włosami przewiązanymi czerwoną wstążką biegała czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Kilka kosmyków uwolniło się pod wpływem ruchu i krążyło wokół jej twarzy, biegnąc T-shirt lekko odsłaniał jej biodra i ukazywał zarys talii oraz piersi. Nie tylko on zapatrzył się na nią, kilku z grających z nią chłopaków niemal śliniło się na ten widok, Toshiro zacisnął pieść przyglądając się temu.

-Toshiro?- Karin go zauważyła i szła w jego kierunku.

-Hmm... Cześć Karin.- zaczął lekko zawstydzony.

- Hey Toshiro- uściskała go wprawiając go tym samym w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Pachniała różanym mydłem i intensywnie owocowym szamponem- Ah...Co Ty tutaj robisz?- zapytała, sama trochę speszona tym zachowaniem. Hitsugaya był od niej teraz niewiele wyższy jego włosy nadal były w nieładzie lecz już nie takim jak wcześniej. Wiele razy wcześniej się zastawiała jak teraz on wygląda lecz w nawet najśmielszych oczekiwaniach nie wyobrażała sobie ujrzeć go takim, w czarnych butach, szarych jeansach i blado niebieskiej koszuli. W jego chłodnym spojrzeniu turkusowych oczu mogła dostrzec wesołe ogniki a na rękach zarys mięśni i jak zawsze jak się z nim widziała czuła zapach herbaty i arbuza.

-Mamy zadanie do wykonania, a tak ogólnie to wybierałem się zjeść coś nie stworzonego przez Inue.- uśmiechnął się delikatnie

-W takim razie zapraszam do mojego domu.-powiedziała szybko.-i tak już skończyliśmy mecz a potrawy Yuzu są naprawdę dobre.

-Cóż skoro tak to czemu nie.-podrapał się po głowie.

Szli powoli bez słowa wpatrując się w mijane budynki i drzewa, to była chwila kiedy Toshiro mógł się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Miała jasną skórę mimo iż spędzała czas na dworze, białe przykurzone buty sportowe i maleńkie czerwone kolczyki w kształcie guzików.

-Co u mojego brata?-zapytała, przerywając mu obserwację,lecz nie odwracając oczu od zachodzącego słońca.

-Spędza czas wraz z Rukią w posiadłości Kuchiki na doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności.-odpowiedział spokojnie.

-A u Ciebie? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.-tym razem spojrzała na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem wkładając niesforne kosmyki włosów za ucho.

-Aaa... U mnie wszystko dobrze. Ostatni raz widziałem Cię chyba 4 lata temu.-powiedział po czym lekko się zarumienił na myśl o tym że tak dokładnie to pamiętał.

-No i jesteśmy na miejscu.-powiedziała po czym pociągnęła za klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte-O rany zapomniałam że Yuzu pojechała na parę dni jako wolontariusz do schroniska.

-Trudno będziemy musieli zadowolić się jedzeniem mojego autorstwa.- oznajmiła wyciągając z kieszeni klucze i otwierając drzwi. Karin zdjęła buty i zmieniła luźny T-shirt na czarny obcisły pokoszulek po czym skierowała się do kuchni, włączyła radio i otworzyła lodówkę.

-Rozgość się. Mam nadzieję że nie masz nic przeciwko kanapką?-zapytała zza drzwiczek.

-Mogą być.-powiedział siadając przy stole.

-Herbaty czy soku?-zaczęła krzątać się po kuchni.

-Poproszę herbatę.- Toshiro obserwował z zaciekawieniem jej poczynania. Podała na stół jedzenie i wróciła do pomieszczenia

-Cholera!- Karin zaklęła. Hitsugaya poszedł sprawdzić co się stało, stała z dłonią pod kranem i grymasem bólu na twarzy-Poparzyłam się-powiedziała patrząc na niego.

-Usiądź- powiedział stanowczo, tak że nawet nie protestowała. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej i sięgnął jej czerwoną dłoń, jego ręce były zimne, nie chłodne czy lodowate lecz zimne. Siedział tak trzymając ją w milczeniu. Jego białe potargane włosy, turkusowe oczy oraz jego oliwkowa skóra sprawiały że przechodziły ją ciarki się na samą myśl o nim.

-Za zimno?-zapytał czując drżenie jej rąk.

-Nie nie, jest dobrze.- schyliła głowę aby schować zaczerwienioną twarz.-To chyba nici z tej herbaty.-roześmiała się.

-Nic nam nie będzie jak napijemy się czegoś innego.- oznajmił starając się wsłuchać w piosenkę lecącą w radiu aby nie myśleć że właśnie trzyma Kurosaki za rękę, o tym jak cudownie wygląda w tym czarnym podkoszulku i jak bardzo wdziera mu się w nozdrza zapach jej ciała wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Stanął i chwilę starał się uspokoić swój umysł-Co się ze mną dzieje?-pomyślał.

Wrócił z tacą z miseczką z lodem, szklankami soku oraz małym ręcznikiem. Owinął lód w ręcznik i przyłożył do jej dłoni.

-Dziękuję.- powiedziała Karin z delikatnym uśmiechem-widać muszę gotowanie zostawić siostrze.

-Głupia, każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć.- powiedział sięgając kanapkę. Karin włączyła telewizor.

-Należę do licealnej drużyny dziewcząt piłki nożnej.-Zaczęła temat.

-Które miejsce zajmujecie?-Zapytał.

Na tak mało istotnej rozmowie minął im czas do momentu zjedzenia ostatniej kromki i pozmywaniu po posiłku.

-Chyba już pójdę.-oznajmił patrząc na zegarek.

-Tak, robi się późno.- wstała i odprowadziła go do drzwi. Jej ręka już nie była czerwona i cała opuchlizna zeszła.- To do zobaczenia, jakby co trenujemy codziennie koło 15 na boisku.

-Niestety nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zabawę. Uważaj na siebie Kurosaki.-odwrócił się do niej.

-Nazywam się Karin- uśmiechnęła się-Nie Kurosaki. Pa Toshiro.

-Pa-odpowiedział i wyszedł na ulicę w kierunku domu Inue. Obserwował księżyc na niebie i rozmyślał o tym co takiego ma w sobie ten człowiek że aż tak zaprząta jego głowę.

Karin otworzyła okno i opadła na łóżko, chłodny wiatr działał kojąco na jej stan- Cholera, znam go od kiedy byłam dzieckiem, jest moim przyjacielem więc dlaczego jego dotyk wywołuje w niej drżenie ciała?-zapytała sama siebie-Szlag by to wszystko.

Następnego dnia Hitsugaya od rana rozmyślał o tym aby jak najszybciej zakończyć tą misję, Karakura nie jest wielkim miastem więc najpewniej często będzie spotykał Karin przy której przyśpiesza mu serce.

-Taicho.- Rangiku wyjrzała przez okno- Co Ty robisz na tym dachu? Chodź do nas.

-Chwilowo nie mam ochoty.- oznajmił obserwując poranek.-Jeżeli coś się stanie...

-Kapitanie, hollow w okolicach szkoły!- Matsumoto wrzasnęła.

-Kurosaki -pomyślał. Szybko połknął zieloną pastylkę i wraz z swoją porucznik wyruszył we wskazane miejsce. Na terenie szkoły, tuż przed drzwiami stał wielki pusty przypominający swoim kształtem ośmiornicę. Szeroko otwartymi oczami Karin z przerażeniem patrzyła na niego

i właśnie w tym momencie jedna z jego macek zbliżyła się do niej.

-Karin!-wrzasnął Toshiro,- Zasiądź na tronie mroźnego nieba – z końca miecza Toshiro wyszedł wielki smok który z impetem rzucił się na przeciwnika.-Nic Ci nie jest?- zapytał jeszcze nie do końca spokojny.

-Nic,-odpowiedziała-zdążył mnie ledwie dotknąć- Na jej ramieniu nie było śladu ataku.

-Matsumoto pobierz jej krew i wyślij kogoś do Mayuri'ego niech jak najszybciej to zbada.

-Ale o co chodzi?-zapytała zdezorientowana Karin

-Mieliśmy ostatnio doniesienia o pustych czyniących krzywdę jedynie lekkim dotykiem.-wyjaśnił podczas gdy Rangiku pobrała jej krew.

-Kapitanie dam znać jak coś będzie wiadomo.-oznajmiła po czym znikła.

-Odprowadzą Cie do domu.-Podał jej rękę by mogła wstać.

-Wszystko ze mną dob...-nie dokończyła gdyż zemdlała.

-Karin.-złapał ją w ostatniej chwili.

Gdy się ocknęła leżała w swoim domu na kanapie.

-Leż spokojnie.- rzekł gdy próbowała wstać. Tym razem był w swoim stroju shinigami i haori miał do tego szal w kolorze jego dywizji.

-Toshiro, nic mi nie jest.- wstała powoli.-Ile czasu byłam nieprzytomna?

- Jakieś 2 godziny, jedyne co wiem to że to zdarzenia na razie jest ukrywane przed twoim bratem.

-Dziękuję, niech chociaż raz nie przejmuje się o mnie.- Mimo iż brzmiała, normalnie coś było nie tak. Wzięła szklankę i nalała sobie soku- Toshiro, naprawdę nic mi nie jest.- powiedziała widząc jak bacznie ją obserwuję. Nagle łzy zaczęły płynąć jej po policzkach.

-Karin, co się dzieję?- podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ramię.

-Nie wiem, czuję się taka... smutna.-przetarła oczy i usiadła na kanapie, widać było że jest przerażona tym co się dzieję z jej ciałem, zaczęła się trząść. Hitsugaya usiadł obok niej nie wiedząc jak może jej pomóc.

-Kapitanie!- do domu wpadł Ayasegawa- Mocą tego hollowa było całkowite i powolne wprowadzanie ofiary w stan depresyjny, aż sama chętnie skończy ze swoim życiem.

-To wiele tłumaczy.- spojrzał na Kurosaki.

-To nie wszystko, kapitan Kurotsuchi wykonał to najszybciej jak mógł.-podał Toshiro bransoletę z panelem.- Monitorować będzie ona stan Karin, twierdzi on również że jedynym sposobem aby mogła to zwalczyć jest dostarczenie do jej organizmu antidotum w niej zawartego, ale można to zrobić jedynie jeżeli tarcza będzie mieć kolor zielony.

-Dziękuję, wracaj powiadomić innych, ja sobie tu poradzę.- Yumichka ukłonił się i zniknął.

Toshiro otworzył bransoletę i w duchu miał nadzieję że wskaże ona właściwy odcień, niestety jednak tuż po założeniu oczom jego ukazał się kolor żółty.-Cholera- zaklął.

-Nic się nie martw Toshiro,-powiedziała wstając i podchodząc do okna.- Może dam sobie z tym radę. Nikły uśmiech na jej twarzy świadczyło że sama w to nie bardzo wierzyła, stała wpatrując się w przestrzeń za oknem-Ładna dziś pogoda.-powiedziała a wskaźnik zmienił odcień na pomarańcz.

-I co teraz?-Pomyślał- Ma tak po prostu patrzeć jak ona umiera? Jak ta silna młoda dziewczyna ginie z powodu jakiejś kreatury? Pieprzyć to.- podszedł do niej, włożył jej włosy za ucho, schylił się i musnął jej usta. Karin stanęła na palcach i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, Toshiro pogłębił pocałunek i objął ją w talii. Przez tą krótką chwile miał gdzieś to co pomyślą inni,

-Zadziałało.-wyszeptała lekko ochrypłym głosem. Hitsugaya spojrzał na jej rękę, bransoleta była zielona. Bez chwili zastanowienia przycisnął guzik odpowiedzialny za wypuszczanie lekarstwa.-Dziękuję.-powiedziała wpatrując się w podłogę.

-To ja już pójdę,-oznajmił i wyszedł z budynku a Karin stanęła w drzwiach

-Do zobaczenia.- oparła się o framugę.

-Cześć...-powiedział, ścisnął dłoń w pięść- i jeszcze jedno, nie zrobiłem tego z przymusu.- dodał a następnie oddalił się przy użyciu shunpo.


	3. 3 Początek Kłopotów i Miłości

-Po cholerę on to powiedział?-Karin siedziała na kanapie starając się skupić myśli na czymś innym niż Toshiro. -Jeżeli pozwolę sobie na zakochanie w nim to sama sobie złamię serce. Żyjemy w innych światach... Chociaż może to już jest za późno na jakiekolwiek tego typu przemyślenia.- Wstała, sięgnęła piłkę i wyruszyła na boisko, zmęczenie było jedynym sposób aby mogła przez jakiś czas o tym zapomnieć.

Toshiro siedział cicho na dachu domu Orihime- Jest piękna i ma bardzo silny charakter lecz jest człowiekiem i zapewne oboje dobrze wiemy iż nie może być między nimi nic więcej.-szalały jego myśli.-Długo będę musiał płacić cenę za tą chwilę słabości w której pozwoliłem aby nasze usta się ze sobą zetknęły... Mimo iż była to cudowna chwila słabości.

-Taicho.- Hitsugaya odwrócił się i ujrzał Matsumoto.- Co Ty tu robisz?- zapytała z mina niewiniątka.

-Siedzę.-odpowiedział szczerze.

-Ale czy nie wygodniej by Ci było wewnątrz?- spytała

-Może i wygodniej ale jednak tu mam ładniejsze widoki- wskazał głową na rozpościerający się przed nim krajobraz

-To czy mogę iść na zaku...-nie dokończyła gdyż ich telefony zaczęły piszczeć

- Matsumoto idziemy.-powiedział i natychmiast znikli.

Skakali po budynkach patrząc na wyświetlacze.

-Kapitanie!- za ich plecami znalazł się nagle Yumichka wraz z Ikkaku.- ten pusty ma dziwnie wysokie raitsu i nie wygląda to pięknie.- zauważył. Cel był praktycznie przed nimi.-Miejcie się na baczności i pod żadnym pozorem nie dajcie się dotknąć.- krzyknął Hitsugaya.

-Tak jest.-odpowiedziała cała trójka.

Gdy wylądowali na miejscu ujrzeli przed sobą olbrzymiego hollowa na czterech potężnych łapach z maską w kształcie kwadratu i ogonem... albo raczej z 3 ogonami, a każdym z nich wymachiwał na wszystkie strony. Nie wyróżniał by się zbytnio wyglądem gdyby nie to iż miał obroże i plakietkę pod nią podczepioną z napisem „kuleczka".

-Co to właściwie ma być?- zdziwiony Ikkaku spojrzał na bestię.

-Mój pupilek.-słodki kobiecy głos odpowiedział zza nich. Raptownie wszyscy się odwrócili, przed nimi stała na niskim domku dziewczyna z czerwonymi włosami, czarnym obcisłym ubraniu i pejczem w dłoni-Witam Kapitanie Hitsugaya. Nie znasz mnie ale ja znam Ciebie.-uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

-To może się przedstawisz?- zaczął Toshiro jednocześnie wyjmując miecz.

-Mam się przedstawiać osobie która od razu na mój widok gotuję się do walki?- zeskoczyła z łatwością z budynku i powoli podeszła do pustego głaszcząc go po boku, kreatura odpowiedziała pomrukiem. Dopiero teraz byli w stanie dostrzec jej oczy, miały one koci kształt i szary kolor.- Tylko jedno wam powiem,-rzekła wyjmując zza pleców miecz-Zniszczę was wszystkich.

Po tych słowach Madarame nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na nią, niestety jej prędkość była tak powalająca że nim się dobrze zamachnął ona przebiła go ostrzem.-Niech nikt się nie rusza.-wyjęła ostrze z jego trzewi i dosiadła hollowa który się pochylił specjalnie dla niej-do rychłego zobaczenia.- pstryknęła palcami i pojawiły się obok niej jeszcze dwa potwory tyle że sporo mniejsze zaś sama znikła.

-Nie wiem co tu się dzieję, ale i tak musimy pierw pozbyć się ich.- wskazał na ryczące kreatury z zieloną śliną na pyskach.

Kurosaki zmęczona wróciła do domu i wzieła prysznic. Mimo tych usilnych starań w jej głowie nadal pozostawał białowłosy kapitan. Teraz bardziej niż zawsze chciała by aby ten dom był wypełniony ludźmi. Ciągłe wygłupy jej ojca, rozmowy z Yuzu i Ichigo sprawiły by że nie miała by czasu na zawracanie sobie głowy nikim innym niż rodzina.

-Jedno jest pewne puki Toshiro nie zakończy misji w świecie żywych nie będzie mi dane wrócić do normalności.-Powiedziała cicho, patrząc na niknące powoli słońce. Włączyła radio, wyciągnęła z zamrażalnika pizze i wstawiła ją do mikrofalówki.

-Jesteśmy- w drzwiach stanęła Rukia z Ichigo- Jak się czujesz?-zapytała z troską- w Społeczności Dusz nam wszystko powiedzieli.

-Nic Ci nie jest?- Ichigo podszedł do niej i dokładnie ją obejrzał.

- Wszystko ze mną ok.- odtrąciła jego ręce.

- A tak właściwie jak udało się odwrócić ten proces?-podrapał się po pomarańczowej głowie.- Kurotsuchi był nieźle wkurzony tym że nic nie Toshiro nic nie powiedział.

-O ile mi wiadomo to dla Ciebie Kapitan Hitsugaya.-wtrąciła ukrywając zarumienione policzki.

-Ehh... Nieważne.- rzekł i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

-Mam coś dla Ciebie.- Karin zwróciła się do Rukii i wyciągnęła ku niej papierową torbę z butiku. Zaciekawiona Kuchiki wyjęła różową zawartość, którą okazała się być bluza z króliczymi uszami.

-Dla mnie?- zapytała nie wierząc i wkładając ją na siebie-Jestem słodka-spojrzała w lustro wielkimi oczami.- Dziękuję, dziękuje- uścisnęła Karin mocno.

-Rukia bo mnie udusisz.- wydusiła z siebie.- Cieszę się że Ci się podoba.- powiedziała gdy uwolniła się z uścisku.- a tak w ogóle czemu wróciliście tak wcześnie? Nie mieliście przypadkiem być tam dłużej?- spytała.

-Tak, ale gdy tylko Twój brat się dowiedział że coś się z Tobą dzieje nie chciał słuchać nikogo i wyruszyliśmy z powrotem.-odpowiedziała kręcąc się w kółko przy lustrze.

-Jak widać nie potrzebnie- sięgnęła do mikrofalówki po jedzenie.

Pikanie telefonu Rukii przerwało jej radość- Ichigo!-krzyknęła. Z góry zszedł brat Karin- Szybko musimy się udać do Inue.

-Ale co się stało?- wtrącił Ichigo.

-Nie wiem dokładnie ale podobno ktoś jest ranny.- poinformowała go. Na te słowa Karin serce skoczyło do gardła.

-Kto jest ranny?- przerażona chwyciła Rukie za rękę.

-Nie wiem, zostań tu, my musimy lecieć.-Rukia spojrzała jej w oczy i wybiegła wraz z jej bratem.

-Nie, nie, nie,nie...to nie może tak być-padła na kolana nie mogąc złapać oddechu.-muszę coś zrobić.-pomyślała zaciskając pięści.- muszę... ale co?- walnęła pięścią o podłogę.

Wybiegła z domu i starała się wyczuć raitsu Toshiro, o dziwo nie znajdowało się ono w domu Orihime lecz w przeciwnym kierunku.

Karin szybko pobiegła w danym kierunku i gdy była dostatecznie blisko schowała się za pobliskim budynkiem. Widziała jak Toshiro stoi ciężko dysząc z wyczerpania, wokół nie było nikogo więcej.-Całe szczęście- westchnęła pod nosem. 'Brzdęk'- dźwięk upadających z jej dłoni kluczy otrząsnął ją. Karin przyłożyła dłoń do ust aby uciszyć swój oddech, powoli i delikatnie sięgnęła klucze z ziemi i po cichu się oddaliła.

-Jest tam kto?!- Krzyknął Toshiro. Miał wrażenie że coś słyszy, ale może tak mu się tylko wydawało. W duchu cieszył się że wysłał pozostałych przodem z rannym Ikkaku, pewnie już dawno byli na miejscu a on bez problemów poradził sobie z przeciwnikami. Martwiło go jednak to że nie ma pojęcia z jakim przeciwnikiem ma do czynienia.-Jest nadzieja że w Soul Society będą coś wiedzieć-myślał patrząc na powstałe po walce pobojowisko i zaczął się oddalać przy użyciu shunpo.

Naglę się zatrzymał przy klinice Kurosakich i spojrzał w okno, nikogo nie było w środku. Pociągnął za klamkę i drzwi ze skrzypem się uchyliły, powoli wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie wypełnione było jej zapachem, przy kanapie leżała jej piłka zaś na fotelu czapka z daszkiem którą często nosiła. Toshiro przejechał po niej palcami i uśmiechnął się na myśl że Karin mimo upływu czasu się nie zmieniła, nadal była tą chłopczycą z obdartymi kolanami i łokciami, nadal miała silny charakter. Nagłe odgłos otwierania drzwi wprowadził Toshiro w zakłopotanie-Co robić?-pomyślał. Nie zastanawiając się długo schował się pod sofę.- idiota- powiedział głos w jego głowie.

Osobą która weszła do środka była Karin, zorientował się po jasnych sportowych butach które zdjęła w przedpokoju. Następnie stanęła tuż przed kanapą i na ziemi wylądowała jej koszulka, Toshiro przełknął ślinę. Niestety dla niego również na podłodze znalazł się czerwony biustonosz.- Ubierz się-błagał w myślach, ale kolejną rzeczą która poszybowała w stronę dywanu były jej spodnie, później podążyła w stronę szafy, więc najpewniej się ubrała, Hitsugaya nie wiedział jak wyplatać się z tej sytuacji. Karin wskoczyła na sofę, doprowadzając tym samym że Toshiro uderzył głową o podłogę. Stłumił on jednak chęć krzyku i nadal cicho leżał. Kurosaki włączyła telewizor.

-Długo masz zamiar tam leżeć?- pytanie to wprawiło go w zakłopotanie.-Chyba że wolisz żebym jeszcze poskakała.-zaśmiała się. Zawstydzony Toshiro wyszedł spod niej.

-Emm...Kiedy się zorientowałaś?-zapytał nie patrząc jej w oczy.

-Jak miałam zamiar usiąść ale zobaczyłam Twoje wystające haori.- powiedziała z uśmiechem lekko się rumieniąc.

-Hmmm... Przepraszam- wydusił z siebie. Karin spojrzała na niego.

-Niezłego guza Ci nabiłam, więc masz już za swoje zboczeńcu.- widać było że cała ta sytuacja niesłychanie ją bawi.

-Ja? Nie...Ja-zaczął lecz widząc jej rozbawione oczy uświadomił sobie że się z nim droczy. Miała na sobie luźne bawełniane szorty i podkoszulek, jedno z ramiączek delikatnie jej się zsuwało. Białowłosy palcem poprawił jej niesforny element garderoby.- To ja już pójdę.- powiedział zawstydzony i zaczął odchodzić. Karin złapała go za rękaw, odwróciła Twarzą do siebie i pocałowała. Spojrzeli po sobie, Karin przygryzła lekko wargę, wtedy Toshiro chwycił jej twarz w swe dłonie i pożądliwie zaczął ją całować. Westchnęła zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i wtapiając palce w jego włosy. Dreszcz po nim przeszedł, nie przerywając pocałunku położył ją wsuwając jednocześnie ręce pod górę jej ubrania które chwilę później znalazło się na ziemi, opuszkami palców kreślił kółka na jej biodrach. Kurosaki zsunęła z jego pleców biały kapitański płaszcz i wsunęła rękę pod jego strój shinigami dotykając nagiego torsu. Hitsugaya przerwał pocałunek i podniósł się na łokciach. Wpatrywał się w zarumienioną twarz Karin, jej oczy pełne pożądania, nagie krągłe piersi oraz miękkie czerwone usta.

-Toshiro...-wyszeptała.- przepraszam...-spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

-Głupia,-uśmiechnął się.-Nie masz za co przepraszać to ja powinienem przeprosić.- Złożył pocałunek na jej czole po czym wstał i otworzył okno.

Właśnie teraz Karin mogła bliżej się przyjrzeć jego klatce piersiowej, umięśnionej z paroma bliznami tu i ówdzie. Widziała jak wdycha chłodne powietrze wlatujące przez okno, bez zastanowienia założyła z powrotem leżącą na podłodze bluzkę i przy okazji również stanik.

-Muszę już iść,-odwrócił się ku niej- Ikkaku jest ranny.- powiedział wpatrując się w podłogę.

-Rozumiem.- ta sytuacja była tak niezręczna że dalsze rozmowy zdawały się dla niej bez sensu.

Toshiro poprawił kimono, podniósł z ziemi swoje haori i pocałował ją w usta- Do zobaczenia Karin.- uśmiechnął się lekko.

Tak, on dobrze wiedział co zrobić aby pozostawić po sobie uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Kapitan wracał powolnym krokiem uśmiechając się sam do siebie i podśpiewując,-  
Don't look back. Don't 's falling... Co to za melodia?Zresztą nie ważne.- To co było dla niego ważne to 17 letnia czarnowłosa dziewczyna, on czuł że się przy niej topi. I mógłby się tak topić zawsze.

-Witam Kapitanie,- z dachu zeskoczył Ikkaku a za nim Yumichka.-A skąd że Kapitan tak długo wraca?- zapytał, lecz nim Hitsugaya zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, bądź zrobić Ayasegawa przytulił go mocno.

-Tęskniliśmy.- zawył i gdy tylko go puścił Madarame zrobił to samo.

-Co wam odbiło?!- wrzasnął świdrując ich swoimi turkusowymi oczami.

-Nic, nic- Ikkaku podrapał się po swojej OGOLONEJ głowie- po prostu brakowało nam Ciebie Taicho.- z ich twarzy nie można było nic wyczytać ale Toshiro wiedział że coś w ich zachowaniu jest nie tak.

-Ehh...-westchnął z rezygnacją-Jak tam Twoje rany?- zapytał zmieniając temat

-Ja czuje się świetnie, nie ma co Inue ma talent-z uśmiechem diabła poklepał się po piersi.

-Są jakieś wieści z Seireitei?

-Niestety nic nie wiedzą na temat tej dziewczyny. Będą wysyłać nam jeszcze posiłki.-Yumichka poprawił swoje pióra wokół oka.

Cała Trójka skierowała się do domu Urichime czyli centrum dowodzenia.

-kapitanie Hitsugaya.-Rukia się ukłoniła.

-Toshiro.- na fotelu siedział wygodnie Ichigo.

-Dla Ciebie Kapitan Hitsugaya.-odpowiedział lecz jego ton był odrobinę niepewny. Nagłe uświadomienie sobie powrotu zastępczego shinigami do świata żywych lekko ścisnęło jego żołądek. Nie wiedział czemu, a może i wiedział, ale podświadomie starał się wyrzucić tą myśl z białej głowy. Myśl że nadzieja na spotkania czy pocałunki z Karin dość mocno przygasła.

- Ichigo bał się o siostrę i nalegał na powrót.-powiedziała Rukia jakby odczytując wewnętrzne pytanie Toshiro.

-Jak widać Karin była w dobrych rękach.-rzekł Yumi siadając przy stole z całkowitą dla siebie gracją.

-Jest pewna rzecz którą w naszej przeciwniczce którą zauważyłem.-zaczął Ikkaku. Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niemu.-Jej miecz to naprawdę zanpakutu, ale mogłem to wyczuć dopiero w momencie gdy poczułem ostrze w sobie.

Wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy szukając w głowach odpowiedzi na nurtujące ich pytania.

-Widać będziemy musieli poczekać na kolejny atak żeby dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków.- Toshiro w zamyśle potarł się po brodzie.

-Dobra to my się zmywamy.-rzekł Ichigo i wstał wraz z Rukią. Pożegnali się i wyszli.

-Może zostaniecie na kolacji?- Inue spojrzała ze swym przesłodzonym uśmiechem na Yumiego i Ikkaku.

-Pewnie Mizuho już czeka na nas z jedzeniem.-uciekli szybko przed groźbą otrucia.

Hitsugaya swoim standardowym zachowaniem poczłapał na dach, zaś Matsumoto z Orihime objadały się grzybami mun z sosem karmelowym i owocami morza.

-"I got you, I got on my mind..."- Karin śpiewała wraz z radiem robiąc kolację i chichocząc. Samo śpiewanie nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym ale chichot z jej ust nie wydobywał się nigdy, ona nie była słodziutka Yuzu aby chichotać a jednak. Dźwięk klucza w drzwiach sprawił iż ściszyła szybko muzykę i wróciła do pozornej normalności.- I kto był ranny?- zapytała jakby od niechcenia

-Ikkaku, ale szybko wrócił do siebie. Szkoda jednak że nie wiemy z jakim przeciwnikiem mamy do czynienia. A tak w ogóle gdzie Yuzu?- zapytał Ichigo

-Nie pamiętasz? Pojechała jako wolontariusz do schroniska na 2 tygodnie.

-A no tak-podrapał się po rudej czuprynie.- No dobra to my idziemy na górę.-pociągnął za rękę zaczerwienioną Rukię. Wszyscy i tak wiedzieli że coś między nimi kwitnie ale nikt się nie odzywał.

-A kolacja?!-krzyknęła, lecz nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Karin nałożyła sobie ryż z sosem i krewetkami i rozłożyła się przed telewizorem. Koc na kanapie nadal pachniał nim, aż się zaczerwieniła na myśl co tu się nie tak dawno działo. Pamiętała każdą sekundę, dreszcz gdy dotknął palcami jej nagiej skóry, dotyk jego miękkich włosów, wzrok podążający po jej nagim ciele i jego słodkie usta od których przechodziło ją mrowienie po kręgosłupie. I ten pocałunek na koniec który jak gdyby mówił „ Nie żałuj" i był utwierdzeniem w przekonaniu że nie robili nic zł już tylko obraz przed oczami zaczął jej się rozmazywać a ona zasnęła z pustą miseczką w dłoni.

Poranne słońce przebudziło ją ze snu.

-Cholera.-pomyślała wstając i biegnąc do łazienki. Na szczęście ona nie była Yuzu która potrzebowała 2 godzin na nałożenie idealnie „naturalnego" makijażu. Szybko związała włosy swoją ulubiona wstążką i wybiegła z domu.

-Hej Karin- przed szkołą już czekali na nią koledzy.

-Cześć.-przywitała się z każdym uściśnięciem dłoni. Nie lubiła tych wszystkich całusków na powitanie, uważała je za dziwne. Zaś większość dziewcząt w jej klasie właśnie tak witała się ze wszystkimi.

-Och Karin-chan-zapiszczała blondynka z pełnymi piersiami.- Jak się cieszę że jesteś-ucałowała ją w policzek.

-Ja również się cieszę Kiugo-chan.-przetarła policzek z różowej szminki uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Jak Ci poszło zadanie z plastyki?

-Całkiem nieźle.-przyznała pokazując narysowany przez siebie kwiecisty obrazek domku nad stawem-Oto mój dom marzeń-zaprezentowała z uśmiechem.-O Twój projekt?

Karin wyciągnęła z teczki projekt willi z basenem i boiskiem do piłki.- Może trochę przesadzone ale to w końcu marzenia.-roześmiała się. Widziała jak jej koledzy patrzą maślanym wzrokiem na Kiugo, w sumie nic dziwnego była jedną z ładniejszych dziewczyn w szkole. Niestety dla nich miała chłopaka.

-Karin może byś wyszła kiedy ze mną na zakupy?- spojrzała na nią wzrokiem smutnej sarny.

-Kiedyś na pewno. Ale nie dziś.- Wszystko było takie zwyczajne, ciągłe prośby koleżanki o pójście na zakupy, kilku kolegów sprzeczających się który z nich lepiej gra i śmiechy wszystkich obecnych.

Po zajęciach Karin przebrała się w swój strój do piłki i rozpoczęła ćwiczenia z Kiugo, ponieważ twierdziła że „ma brzuszek".

-Kiu rusz swoją dużą...-mówiła Karin biegnąc przed nią.

-Wcale nie mam dużej-zaczerwieniła się i obejrzała swoje pośladki

-Rusz się, jeszcze 3 kółeczka i na dziś kończymy.- powiedziała biegnąc przed nią tyłem.

-Karin powinnaś sobie kogoś znaleźć.-wypaliła nagle. Karin stanęła i spojrzała na koleżankę

-Co masz na myśli?

-Jesteś w sumie ładna i jakbyś podkreśliła oczy, pomalowała lekko usta to każdy jeden patrzył by na Ciebie.-zaczerwieniła się.

-Jesteśmy inne i na mnie również przyjdzie czas a Ty próbujesz się wymigać pączusiu.- rzuciła ostatnim słowem jej wyzwania aby ta dalej biegła. Po kolejnym okrążeniu ledwo się ruszała

-Kaaarin daruj.- mówiła zatrzymując się.

-Masz kiepską kondycje.-skwitowała.- dobra idź. Do jutra Kiugo.- koleżanka westchnęła.

-Do jutra Karin-chan.- zaskakującym pędem ruszyła w stronę bramy. Karin podeszła do ławki aby wyjąć piłkę.

-Za ciepło jak dla mnie.- głos tuż za nią wywołał w niej dreszcz, nie zdążyła się jeszcze odwrócić a już na jej policzku wylądowały jego wargi.

-Przyszedłeś zagrać?-zapytała starając się nie rumienić.

-W końcu zapraszałaś.- powiedział uciekając wzrokiem na boki. Karin zbliżyła się do niego by go pocałować.

-Toshiro!- koledzy biegli w ich stronę. Karin schyliła głowę lekko się uśmiechając.- Toshiro zagrasz z nami?-przybycie Hitsugaya wywołało poruszenie.

-Właśnie po to przyszedłem.- odpowiedział swoim zwykłym chłodnym tonem.

Ustawiono piłkę na środku boiska i od razu poszło pierwsze podanie, na początku gra była niezbyt fascynująca, gdyż akcja rozgrywała się w centralnej części boiska. W końcu przeciwna drużyna wysunęła atak, jeden z chłopaków podał do kolegi a ten, z 16 metrów od bramki uderzył. Piłka wleciała obok słupka przez co drużyna Toshiro przegrywała. Sytuacja nie wiele zmieniła się do końca meczu.

-Świetny mecz.- Karin szła powoli, z torbą zarzucona przez ramię, obok Toshiro.

-Tak było naprawdę przyjemnie- przyznał- Widać że sprawia Ci to wielką przyjemność.-powiedział patrząc w niebo. Karin zarumieniła się.-Coś się stało?-zapytał

-Nie, nic.- opuściła głowę. Toshiro stanął naprzeciw niej i uniósł dłonią jej twarz.

-Jesteś piękna Karin.- spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Kurosaki uniosła się na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek, on jednak przesunął się do niej i pocałował ją namiętnie powodując u niej ciche westchnienie.-Tak lepiej.-rzekł a następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł dalej. Rumieniec na jej twarzy nie chciał zniknąć jeszcze przez długi czas.


	4. 4 Rozterki

Kapitan 10 oddziału siedział na parapecie u Orihime obserwując okolicę.

Minęło parę ale jeszcze nie spotkali znów swojego wroga, były jedynie przypadki dziwnych hollow'ów. Seretei przysłało Hirako i Hinamori, choć Toshiro miał wrażenie że to nie wystarczy. Zastanawiał się dlaczego wiedziała kim on jest, dlaczego miała katanę, dlaczego z taka łatwością pokonała Madarame który jest przecież 3 oficerem w 11 oddziale.

-Kapitanie Hitsugaya- wyrwał go z zamyślenia Hirako- wychodzę, jakby co idę spotkać się z Hiyori.-odwrócił lekko wzrok. Mało osób orientowało się jakie naprawdę są stosunki między nim a Sarugaki, oboje darzyli się uczuciem lecz żadne nie chciało się do tego przyznać.

-Dobrze nie ma problemu. A gdzie Momo?-zapytał

-Siedzi u Urahary. To idę.- rzekł i wyszedł a w tej samej chwili do środka wparowała Rangiku.

-Kapitanie ależ miałam cudowny dzień w spa...

-Miałaś iść na patrol...

-...I do tego masaż...

-Co z patrolem?

-...Czuję się teraz jak nowo narodzona...

-MATSUMOTO!- wrzasnął-Czy Ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

-Taicho...? Czemu jesteś taki rozdrażniony?- zapytała przykładając mu rękę do czoła.-Może powinieneś się przespać?- Jak zwykle traktowała go jak swoje dziecko.

-Nic z tych rzeczy Rangiku.-już samo zwrócenie się do niej po imieniu budziło w niej niepokój, więc musiał jakoś ją uspokoić-Zastanawiam się nad naszym przeciwnikiem.- Przyznał szczerze- Najgorsze jest to że jest ona naprawdę silna...Ahhh, trudno mi tu myśleć.-odgarnął z czoła włosy- Wychodzę, możesz się wybrać z Inue na zakupy, czy gdzie tam chcesz, jeśli masz ochotę, ale masz mi dać znać jeżeli będziesz wychodzić.-Toshiro trzasnął drzwiami.

-Hmmm...Kapitan dziwnie się ostatnio zachowuję- powiedziała Matsumoto- Ale w sumie ciężko się mu dziwić, no i możemy iść na zakupy.- przytuliła Orihime która mało się od tego nie przewróciła.

Karin wpatrywała się w zegar na ścianie odliczając minuty, nie, sekundy do końca godziny wychowawczej i spotkania z Toshiro. Lubiła jego lekko chłodny sposób bycia, delikatny uśmiech, zapach herbaty którym był przesiąknięty i błysk w oczach gdy patrzył na horyzont.

-Karin, dzisiaj zero obijania się naprawdę będę się starać.-powiedziała Kiugo.

-Wybacz...-zaczęła się czerwienić-Dziś jestem zajęta, nawet na trening nie idę.

-Karin,czy Ty...? Idziesz na randkę?- bezpośredni i donośny głos koleżanki zwrócił na nie uwagę połowy klasy i wprawił ją w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

-Nie,nie,nie- nerwowo machała rękoma-Ja i Toshiro...My jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

-Toshiro? Chyba już słyszałam to imię?- Kiugo przyłożyła polec do podbródka.- Czy to nie przypadkiem ten świetny piłkarz? A już myślałam że to jakieś legenda krążąca po waszej paczce.- koleżanka przyklasnęła z wrażenia i porwała Karin z krzesła.-Będziemy chodzić na podwójne randki!-krzyczała.

Nie, stop, Kiugo!- Karin starała się wyrwać

-Będziemy razem robić czekoladki na walentynki...

- To nie tak...- powiedziała i usiadła na stoliku.- w sumie sama nie wiem jak...-pomyślała.

Gdy tylko rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka Kurosaki wybiegła jak szalona w stronę wyjścia.

Kapitan jak zwykle stał oparty o drzewo przy wyjściu z terenu szkoły.

-Mam plan na nasz dzień.- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, wpatrując się w chmury sunące lekko na niebie.-Ślicznie dziś wyglądasz.-przyznał lustrując wygląd jej mundurka szkolnego i uśmiechając się widząc pojawiający się rumieniec.

-Wyglądam jak zwykle.- podciągnęła lekko w dół spódniczkę rękami.

-Idziemy.-pociągnął ją za rękę.

- Dlaczego akurat do domu Inue?- zapytała Karin będąc już przed drzwiami.

-Ponieważ...-złapał ją w talii i przyciągnął do środka- Inue i Rangiku są na zakupach-pocałował ją- Twój brat z Rukią są u was w domu, a Ikkaku z Ayasegawa w klubie kendo.- zatrzasnął drzwi i oparł Karin o nie namiętnie całując. Następnie zszedł pocałunkami wzdłuż jej szyi, uwielbiał trzymać ją w ramionach. Gdy poczuł jej palce w swoich włosach, jego oddech również nabrał tempa.

-Karin...?-wyszeptał nie przestając jej całować

-T-tak...?-zamruczała

-Jesteś nieziemsko piękna.-spojrzał kątem oka na jej rumieniec gdy to powiedział. Od ostatniego tygodnia mówił jej to codziennie i za każdym razem się rumieniła.- Ślicznie się czerwienisz.-oderwał od niej i spojrzał z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.

-Och zamilcz.-powiedziała całując go z powrotem. Toshiro kciukiem przejechał po jej dolnej miękkiej wardze .

Z każdą chwilą coraz wyraźniej drżała w jego rękach, coraz częściej wydawała z siebie ciche westchnienia, Toshiro zaczął błądził rękoma po jej ciele. Karin złapała za jego koszule i popchnęła go na sofę siadając na nim okrakiem.

Czuła jak jego dłonie wkradają się pod jej koszulę i dotykają jej talii. Całowali się powoli hamując swoje rządzę. Karin powoli rozpięła guziki jego koszuli i zsunęła ją z jego ramion. Chwilę później i jej góra wylądowała na podłodze. Te powolne, podniecające pieszczoty sprawiały im delikatne katuszę lecz oboje pragnęli aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej łechcąc ich zmysły . Hitsugaya zdjął ramiączka jej stanika i zdjął go. Po Karin przeszedł dreszcz. To jak pieścił jej nagie ciało, jak bardzo działał na każdy centymetr jej skóry, wprost kręciło jej się w głowie od nadmiaru emocji. Jego zapach wdzierał się do jej nozdrzy doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Toshiro przesunął palcami do jej spódniczki od szkolnego mundurka. Karin usłyszała jedynie ciche kliknięcie guzika i uniosła się na łydkach nie zaprzestając pieszczot, Hitsugaya zsuną spódniczką z jej talii i przejechał językiem wzdłuż jej boku dochodząc do bielizny.

-Toshi...- wydyszała

-tak...?- jego usta sunęły po jej talii

-Czy...ahhh...- nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

-Powiedz- położył dłoń na jej policzku pozwalając złapać oddech- O co chodzi Karin?- jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią z troską.

-Czy...-niespodziewany sygnał jego telefonu przerwał im rozmowę.

-Muszę iść.-powiedział pocałował ją w czoło i wstał.

Oboje ubrali się szybko i wyszli z domu.

-Karin.- powiedział patrząc na nią- Uważaj na siebie maleńka.- i pobiegł przed siebie. Kurosaki powolnym krokiem szła wzdłuż rzeki, musiała jakoś ochłonąć. Jedyne czego się obawiała to że nie może znaleźć odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania, czy to miłość czy pożądanie?

Toshiro poszybował przy użyciu shunpo po dachach budynków. Za tym zgłoszeniem zdecydowanie nie kryła się czerwonowłosa nieznajoma, raitsu było za słabe.

-Kapitan jak zwykle gotowy do boju.- stojący z wyciągniętym mieczem Ikkaku skwitował przybycie Toshiro.-poradziliśmy sobie bez zbędnych problemów.-poklepał go po ramieniu.

Hitsugaya wstrzymał oddech starając się nie wybuchnąć.

-Więc nie było to nic szczególnego?-zapytał

-Tego akurat też nie można powiedzieć.- Yumichka wyciągnął ku niemu zakrwawiony materiał na którym widniał lekko przybrudzony ale widoczny napis „ Mam jedną, pozostało sześć"

-Ona się nami bawi.- stwierdził przyglądając się tkaninie.- Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach dawał by swoim wroga wskazówkę.

-Ehh... Nic z tego nie pojmuję.- Ayasegawa zarzucił włosami.- Jak tak dalej pójdzie zostaniemy tu naprawdę długo, a tutejsze powietrze niszczy mi włosy i nawet walk ciekawych nie ma.-zaczął narzekać

-Toshi...- cichy głos Hinamori wyrwał go z zamyślenia.- Jak to dobrze Cie widzieć.- uścisnęła go uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Momo!- wrzasnął- Jesteśmy na misji, zachowuj się.- westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.

-Przepraszam.-speszona opuściła głowę.

-Zobaczymy czy w Seretei coś wymyślą.-rzekł zwracając się w stronę członków 11 oddziału.

Miał tego dość, im więcej czasu mijało tym bardziej ta sprawa robiła się dziwna. Ich przeciwnik wydawał się być pozbawiony rozumu a to nigdy nie oznacza nic dobrego, ponieważ szalony oznacza niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny. Gdy tylko dostali się do Orihime od razu skontaktował się z dowództwem

-Kapitanie Yamamoto, co to może oznaczać?- zapytał Hitsugaya gdy już przekazał nowe wieści.

-Sądzę że ta sprawa jest trudniejsza niż nam się wydawało.-odpowiedział spokojnie.-Poproszę Kapitana Kuchiki aby przejrzał bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu jakiś wskazówek, skoro ona ma zanpakuto musiała mieć jakiekolwiek powiązanie z Gotei 13. Chwilowo tylko tyle możemy zrobić.- rzekł i obraz znikł. Nic nowego się nie dowiedzieli, nic nowego to nie wniosło do sprawy. Wszystko było nie jasne i pełne pytań bez odpowiedzi.

-Taicho co robimy?

-Jedyne co w tej chwili możemy, czekamy.- przysiadł na parapecie

-Kapitanie to może pokaże Ci co kupiłam?- Rangiku pobiegła wesoło w stronę stosu toreb z zakupami.

-Zaczęło się.- pomyślał.

Karin siedziała nad pracą domową i starała się odgonić swoje myśli od obiektu jej westchnień.

-Karin, co dziś na obiad?- zza drzwi wychylił się Ichigo.

-Co sobie zrobisz.-odparła złośliwie.

-Ehh... Karin, co Ty ostatnio taka drażliwa?- spojrzał na nią świdrującym spojrzeniem.

-Nic mi nie jest.-odparła odwracając od niego zarumienione policzki. Przecież nie mogła nikomu powiedzieć o tym wszystkim, nie mogła powiedzieć co ją łączy z Kapitanem 10 oddziału, tym bardziej swojemu bratu...-Ichigo, co byś zrobił gdyby Yuzu... miała chłopaka?-zapytała niepewnie.

-Chyba mi nie powiesz że jakiś obleśny, zboczony nastolatek szczerzy do niej?! Wybiję gnojowi zęby, zmiażdżę na kwaśne jabłko, własna matko go nie pozna...-zacisnął w wściekłości pięść.

-Nie, Yuzu nikogo nie ma. Pytałam hipotetycznie... ale już znam odpowiedź-mruknęła ponuro, wkładając niesforne włosy za ucho. To wszystko nie miało najmniejszego sensu, oni razem nie mieli szans by przetrwać. Nawet nie była w stanie stwierdzić co tak naprawdę do niego czuję, a on wydawał się taki kompletnie tym wszystkim nie przejęty. Wszystko było bez sensu.

-Ichigo, zrób mi proszę herbaty.-poprosiła nie podnosząc głowy znad zeszytów. Na szczęście jej starszy brat nie zadawał więcej pytań tylko oddalił się w stronę kuchni.

Była już noc i wszyscy w mieszkaniu Inue Orihime dawno spali, nagła nie możność złapania oddechu przez Toshiro obudziła go, to co zobaczył wzbudziło w nim strach. Na nim ktoś siedział zatykając mu dłonią usta, w półmroku Hitsugaya nie był w stanie zobaczyć twarzy napastnika. Kątem oka dostrzegł że nikt się nie zbudził, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe.

-Kim jesteś do diabła-wymamrotał przez przymknięte usta.

-Nazywam się Seiko.-pochyliła się nad nim. Dopiero teraz Toshiro dostrzegł z kim ma do czynienia, jej żółte oczy wpatrywały się w niego z wielkim samozadowoleniem, czerwone kosmyki włosów opadały na twarz kapitana.-Może byśmy razem osiągnęli szczyt,-wyszeptała mu do ucha.- Zdobyłam drugą, już nie długo i będę królową, tylko brak mi króla...

-Twoje niedoczekanie,-Toshiro wyrwał się spod niej i już miał zaatakować gdy znikła, jakby nigdy jej tam nie było jedynym dowodem na to że nie był to sen był ślad raitsu. Hitsugaya uznał że budzenie wszystkich o tej porze i tak nie przyniesie żadnych skutków, więc postanowił jedynie upewnić się że Karin nic nie grozi. Gdy dotarł pod jej dom zobaczył zapalone światło w jej pokoju i otwarte okno, bez zastanowienia wskoczył przez nie do pomieszczenia

-Toshiro? Co Ty tu robisz?- zapytała trzymając się za klatkę piersiową- wystraszyłeś mnie.- powiedziała.

-Przepraszam.-rzekł schodząc z okna na podłogę w jej pokoju.-musiałem upewnić się ze nic Ci nie jest.-przyznał.

-Usiądź.- wskazała swoje łóżko, zaś sama skrzętnie się przykryła. Siedzieli chwilę nic nie mówiąc stykając się jedynie dłońmi i obserwując gwiazdy za oknem.

-Wiecie coś więcej na temat tej kobiety?- przerwała ciszę Karin.

-Niestety nic znaczącego, a całe Seretei szuka jakiś informacji.

-Jak myślę o tym jakie życie prowadzi mój brat,-oparła głowę o jego ramię- to zdecydowanie nie chciała bym być na jego miejscu. Toshiro złapał jej dłoń jakby bojąc się że zaraz od niego ucieknie.

-Nawet gdyby od tego zależało Twoje istnienie?- zapytał ważąc każde słowo.

-Nawet wtedy. Nie chciała bym być shinigami, wolę moje w miarę normalne życie.

Toshiro pochylił się nad nią i musnął jej usta. Nie był to namiętny pocałunek lecz delikatne czułe dotknięcie jej ciepłych warg. Wpatrywał się w jej niebieskie oczy niczym w płomień jedynej świeczki

-Ja nie mógł bym pozwolić abyś przestała istnieć.- dotknął dłonią jej policzka i znów ją pocałował. Następnie przyciągnął Karin do siebie i trzymał w objęciach do momentu w którym jej oddech nie zrobił się spokojny i miarowy. Spojrzał na nią śpiącą spokojnie z dłońmi pod głową, palcem odsunął jej włosy z twarzy. Pocałował ją w czoło na pożegnanie i wyszedł tą samą drogą którą się u niej znalazł.

Wdzierające się przez okno promienie słońca zbudziły Karin, na poduszce mogła wyczuć już nikły zapach jego skóry a chłodne powietrze wdzierające się przez otwarte okno wzbudzało w niej ogólne poczucie szczęścia. Tak, chyba mogła nazwać to szczęściem.


End file.
